Liés
by Akaotsubo
Summary: "Juste une bouchée ! Une seule !" Manger un fruit du Paopou lie les cœurs de deux personnages. Sora et Riku sont bien plus liés que ça. [Yaoi] [ SoRiku]/ Pas de lien avec KHIII/ Référence à 3D.


_Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Alors première chose à préciser : La saga Kingdom Hearts est une sage qui me tient particulièrement à coeur sans faire de mauvais jeu de mot. J'ai grandi avec et depuis le 29 janvier, j'ai commencé le tant attendu Kingdom Hearts III. _

_Concernant les personnages, je les aime tous, à l'exception de Kairi. Je ne supporte pas ce personnage ... Alors navré pour ceux qui l'apprécie, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Dites vous que mon préféré c'est Demyx ! _

_Bref ! Un petit mot sur ce texte qui est du SoRiku, un de mes ships préféré ! J'espère que vous aimerez et si oui, je pense que je pourrais publier si oui ou non, les divers textes que j'ai accumulé sur ce jeu au fil des ans !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était un jour comme un autre. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait et les vagues caressaient doucement avec lenteur la plage de sable. Au milieu de ce petit paradis, on pouvait entendre deux rires distincts. Deux enfants couraient sur la petite île, marquant la plage de leurs empreintes. Ils avaient -disons- entre cinq ans et six ans. Un âge dédié à l'innocence et à la pureté. L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand en âge et en taille se tourna vers le second. Ses cheveux blancs dansaient sous la fine brise tandis que son regard bleu nuancé de vert s'amusait du petit brun. Brun qui releva la tête, ses pupilles saphir exigeant une vengeance.

\- On refait la course ! Et je vais gagner !

\- Sora, tu as dis la même chose il y a de ça trois courses. Se risqua Riku en secouant la tête devant l'air buté de son ami.

\- Le premier arrivé à l'arbre du Paopou et on arrête pour aujourd'hui !

Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, Riku n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter la demande. Et avant d'avoir eut le temps de se préparer, Sora courait à vive allure vers l'arbre courbé. Il fallut peu de temps à Riku pour le rattraper et le devancer, la main en avant pour toucher le tronc de l'arbre aux fruits étoilés

\- Gagné.

\- Encore ! Râla le brun dans un immense sourire.

Lui adressant un petit sourire amusé, l'argenté s'adossa contre le bois, les yeux se perdant au loin. Montant en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, Sora s'assura d'être bien assis sur le tronc avant d'imiter son meilleur ami. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été avec Riku. Des échos de rire, de courses et de sourires lui frôlèrent la mémoire. Il y tenait tellement. Riku était son modèle, son meilleur ami et l'une des seules personnes, hormis ses parents, à le connaître réellement. Il savait le guider dans ses choix, tout comme ce jour où il avait été profondément attristé en regardant le ciel étoilé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été triste ce jour là ? Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de souvenir de ce moment. Il crut percevoir une voix assez faible, comme un mirage quand …

\- Sora ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Pris sur le vif, le brun cligna des yeux avant de les diriger vers son comparse. Il lui adressa un immense sourire pour le rassurer, réflexe qu'il avait depuis des années. Un automatisme pour se cacher quand la tristesse le prenait. Ou encore la douleur. Enfin, ça deviendrait un automatisme dans les années à suivre.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien, tu semblais … Ailleurs.

Le rejoignant sur le tronc, Riku observa le ciel se couchant sur la ligne d'horizon. La dernière fois qu'il avait été sur cette île … C'était quand … C'était quand ce grand monsieur était venu pour lui donner le pouvoir de protéger le petit ange à ses côtés. Un secret qu'il ne devrait jamais révéler ou la magie allait disparaître. La protection allait s'effacer et il refusait de voir le sourire sur le visage de Sora disparaître à cause de sa négligence.

\- Dis Riku ?

\- Hum ? Répondit l'enfant en continuant à regarder droit devant lui.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ces fruits ?

Tournant la tête vers son ami, Riku se crispa en voyant Sora au sommet de l'arbre. Ses mains tenaient le tronc avec maladresse ou plutôt une main tenait le tronc, et l'autre décrochait un fruit étoilé.

\- Sora ! Descends de là !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. Soupira le petit brun en glissant lentement le long de l'écorce.

Posant un regard sévère sur le visage de Sora, il surveilla s'il avait quelque chose, une blessure quelconque. Rien. Juste l'immense sourire rayonnant qu'il voulait protéger.

\- Alors, tu en as déjà mangé ? Redemanda le petit ange brun.

\- Non.

\- T'es pas curieux de savoir quel goût ça a ?

\- Sora. Commença Riku.

\- Juste une bouchée ! Une seule !

Face au visage suppliant, et surtout devant les grands yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une douce lumière, l'argenté ne put qu'accepter l'offre. Lui tendant le fruit jaune, Sora mordit dedans à pleine temps, imité par Riku dans la seconde qui suivit. Mâchant lentement la chaire ferme, Sora observa l'expression de son ami. Riku faisait de même, le visage pensif ou en plein réflexion.

\- C'est … Sucré. Déclara l'argenté, une fois le fruit avalé.

\- Très même ! S'écria Sora en tirant la langue. Je pourrais boire des litres et des litres d'eau !

\- Tu n'exagères pas … ?

\- Non je suis sérieux !

Riant devant l'expression de son ami, Riku passa par réflexe son pouce aux coins des lèvres de son ami pour retirer le surplus du fruit. Un geste purement anodin pour les deux. Riku faisait souvent cette action.

\- On devrait rentrer.

\- Le premier arrivé à la barque ! S'écria Sora en partant en direction des escaliers.

Roulant des yeux, il observa furtivement le fruit entamé posé sur le sable, avant de suivre son ami. Hors de question de perdre une course contre Sora, peu importe le but.

* * *

Les vagues se fracassaient contre l'îlot. La lune veillait sur ce Monde. Assis comme à son habitude sur le tronc, Sora serra la main sur la bouteille qu'il tenait fermement. Un examen de maîtrise. Il allait passer l'examen de maîtrise. Et Riku serait à ses côtés. Finis les combats l'un envers l'autre, finies les pointes de douleur dans son cœur quand il avait dû le chercher à travers les divers mondes. Riku lui avait tellement manqué... Il aimait beaucoup Kairi, oui. Mais avec Riku, c'était différent. Plus profond. Plus réel. Il n'avait qu'à repenser à leurs retrouvailles. Il s'était écroulé en le voyant, en comprenant qu'il était face à lui. Il s'était de nouveau senti complet. Ils étaient liés. Et plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Tu ne dors pas à ce que je vois. Fit une voix dans son dos.

Tournant juste la tête de trois quarts, Sora senti son cœur battre à tout rompre en croisant le regard turquoise sous les mèches de son meilleur ami. Ami qui le rejoignit sur le tronc, un sourire protecteur s'étirant sur son visage.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu ?

\- Je … J'attends encore un peu avant de le faire.

\- Sora. Soupira Riku en passant une main sur son visage. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tout ira bien. Et puis, je serais là pour veiller sur toi. Tout en passant mon propre examen.

\- Tu veilles toujours sur moi. Grogna Sora en gonflant les joues.

\- Non pas toujours. Murmura l'aîné en baissant la tête, se remémorant les conflits qui les avaient opposés l'un à l'autre.

Faisant rapidement le cheminement des pensées dans la tête de son ami, Sora posa son front contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- On est de nouveau ensemble, alors n'y pense pas. Murmura t-il.

Le regardant du coin de l'œil, Riku hésita quelque secondes avant de frotter son dos d'un geste chaleureux. Il avait raison. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

\- Dis … ? Riku ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on a mangé un fruit quand on était petits ?

Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se tourner vers le brun, il fut subjuguer par la lumière qui dansait dans ses orbes bleues. Une lumière si douce et si pure. La même qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller comme de l'effrayer. Une lumière qu'il voulait protéger et qui l'attirait sans cesse. Et depuis l'enfance.

\- Bien sur que oui. Murmura t-il d'une voix assez rauque.

\- Tu te rappelles quand on a appris la signification derrière le partage de ce fruit ?

\- On a beaucoup ri ? Et on est reparti jouer ?

\- On a rencontré Kairi ce jour là.

Se crispant à la mention du nom de leur amie, Riku hocha péniblement la tête. Il avait presque oublié les sentiments qu'éprouvait Sora pour la princesse de lumière.

\- Ah oui. D'ailleurs, tu devais pas manger un fruit avec elle ?

\- Mais … C'est avec toi que je veux en manger, et personne d'autre.

Glissant son regard sur le visage rouge devant l'aveu silencieux du brun, l'argenté se détacha de ce dernier, ignorant la douleur qui venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux si bleus. Passant devant lui, le porteur de keyblade monta sur le tronc avant de décrocher avec violence un fruit étoilé et de sauter aux pieds de Sora qui l'observait. Il écarquilla les yeux que lorsque Riku lui enfonça un morceau de fruit dans la bouche avant de mordre à son tour dans la chaire sucrée. Avalant difficilement le paopou, Sora interrogea du regard l'argenté en face de lui qui avança son visage vers le sien, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas manger. Souffla t-il amusé, son front prenant appui contre celui du porteur de Chaîne Royale.

Se noyant dans les pupilles ombragées de Riku, le brun fut secoué de frissons quand les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent aux coins des siennes avant de glisser contre sa bouche. Un baiser papillon. Pur, innocent. Lumineux. Protecteur.

Reculant pour voir les joues rouges de Sora, Riku eut un petit rire amusé avant de le serrer contre lui, heureux de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Il le protégerait encore plus. Ce fruit était censé lier les destins ? Il avait sans doute eu un impact sur les sentiments ? Une chose est sûre. Riku était la seule personne avec qui Sora voulait manger ce fruit. Personne ne prendrait cette place. Savourant juste l'étreinte, ils laissèrent durant quelques secondes toutes les missions et ordres qui les affectaient. L'examen. Les ténèbres. L'organisation. Xehanort. Tout. Tout n'était plus que des mirages, des choses sans importance. En cet instant, tout ce qui importait, c'était eux. Eux, sans personne les séparant. Ou les montant l'un contre l'autre. Sora était la lumière de Riku. Et cette lumière il la protégerait, comme il l'avait promis enfant.

\- Sora ?

\- Hum ? Marmonna le brun en serrant son emprise sur les habits de son aîné.

\- Dis toi que maintenant, on est encore bien plus liés. Donc ne te mets pas en danger inutilement durant l'examen.

\- Tu me connais !

\- Justement. Soupira Riku en repartant sans pour autant le lâcher. Te connaissant tu te mettras en danger sans le voir.

Riant à cette pique, le brun glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient liés. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Rien ne pouvait plus arriver. Rien ne pourrait les séparer maintenant.

* * *

Regardant Sora endormi, Riku se désigna automatiquement. Certes Xehanort n'avait pas réussi son coup, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Il avait promis de veiller sur lui. De veiller sur sa lumière. Il irait le chercher. Il le protégerait toujours.

Ils étaient liés. Et ce bien avant le fruit du paopou.


End file.
